that's really accident,isn't it?
by Ayyu Hyuuga
Summary: Mukaku terasa panas terbakar saat melihatnya membungkuk menaruh nampan teh,menuangkannya kedalam gelas,aku merasa berada dalam genjutsu saat melihatnya,tubuhku menegang, putaranku terhenti seketika, debu berterbangan.
1. start from here

**Salam kenal, ini fic pertamaku**

**Kalo agak garing dan gaje, mohon dimaafkan…**

**Selamat membaca!**

**Neji: Hey, cerita ini kebohongan besar! (nyiapin kuda-kuda nyerang author)**

**Author: (nyiapin kuda-kuda buat ngeluarin jutsu, lari sribu langkah) gommen!**

Seorang gadis dengan rambut biru indigo terurai sepinggang membawa nampan teh menuju tempat hiyashi-sama duduk menontonku berlatih. Mukaku terasa panas terbakar saat melihatnya membungkuk menaruh nampan teh dan menuangkannya kedalam gelas, aku merasa berada dalam genjutsu saat melihatnya, oh..kami-sama,,

Aku tidak tau sejak kapan aku bisa berpikir mesum begini. Tapi aku tau penyebabnya. Sebetulnya kejadian dihari itu sebuah kecelakaan total, aku benar-benar tidak berniat melakukannya, sungguh! Salahkan saja mata byakugan-ku yang telah berkhianat. Okay? Kami-sama, maafkan aku….

Kejadian itu berawal saat aku latihan di halaman rumah kediaman klan hyuga, sejak yatim piatu, hiyashi-sama, pamanku mengurusku dan itulah alasan mengapa aku tinggal disini. tapi sebelum kuceritakan kecelakaan itu biar kuperkenalkan dulu diriku.

Namaku Hyuga Neji, aku berumur 17 tahun, aku seorang klan hyuga (tentu saja!), rambutku berwarna coklat, panjang, terkuncir dibagian bawah (rambut hal yang penting bagiku) kamarku terletak disebelah kamar sepupuku, dia putri sulung hiyashi-sama, namanya Hinata-sama, berbeda dari seluruh klan hyuga, dia satu-satunya hyuga yang pemalu dan rendah diri, mungkin karena dia tidak teralu ahli dalam bertarung, tapi sebenarnya kalau dia cukup percaya diri, satu pukulannya saja bisa membuat seorang shinobi pingsan beberapa hari (coba saja!). Kembali kepada diriku, aku seorang shinobi konoha, aku termasuk ninja yang berbakat dan cukup terkenal diantara teman-temanku, sebagian karena aku berasal dari klan hyuga (walaupun bukan keluarga inti aku tetap tenar,'agak narsis'), sebagian lagi karena aku tampan (yang ini sangat narsis).

Baiklah, sekarang saatnya untuk bercerita ku rasa, tapi sebelum itu biar kuperkenalkan dulu pemeran pasanganku (pengalihan pembicaraan mode on). Hinata-sama, umurnya 16 tahun, putri sulung hiyashi-sama, dia termasuk keluarga inti, suatu saat nanti dia akan menjadi ketua klan kami, gadis pemalu, rendah diri, mudah gugup, lemah, tapi dia..( 'sangat cantik' byakugan! Oh aman ga ada hiashi-sama, haaah, kita lanjutkan). Rambutnya bewarna biru indigo, panjangnya sepinggang, dia biarkan rambutnya terurai, tebal, mungkin juga harum seperti dirinya yang berbau lavender (jangan berpikir macam-macam!, saat lewat aroma lavender bertebaran bersama dirinya, tipis tapi membuat penasaran,,,). Tugasku menjaga nama baik hyuga mengartikan bahwa aku harus menjaga hin ta-chan (eh.. maaf, maksudku hinata-sama) dan hanabi-sama (sebetulnya, aku hanya mau menjaga hinata, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, nasib).

Saat itu matahari sudang condong ke barat tapi belum terbenam, aku masih melatih jurus baruku, aku mengaktifkan byakuganku terus menerus, tubuhku terasa terbakar, lelah, keringat sudah membasahi sekujur tubuhku (tapi aku ga bau kok!) saat itu aku berkonsentrasi penuh, memusatkan pikiranku dan mengumpulkan sisa-sisa chakra, aku melakukan putaran 360o,namun saat aku sudah berputar sekitar 270o mata byakuganku menangkap sesuatu, tiba-tiba tubuhku menegang, putaranku terhenti seketika, debu berterbangan, seperti dalam pengaruh genjutsu, mulutku terbuka, mataku makin memfokuskan pandangan yang membuat latihanku terhenti, keringat mengalir dari keningku, turun ke leher, lalu ke dada, menimbulkan efek geli yang sensasional (lebay!)

Dari mata byakuganku yang entah sedang bersahabat atau berkhianat, aku memandang kearah dinding belakang kamar hinata-sama, dengan byakugan dan….

**Yaa… lanjut di next chapter yaa! **

**Gimana ceritanya? Agak gaje kah, garing kah?**

**Saya mohon review-nya,, (bungkuk-bungkuk)**


	2. when it happens

**Yaa saya kembali,,,**

**Saatnya membalas review**

**Mayumi-chan&Hina bee lover: yaa ini lanjutannya, selamat membaca**

**Nerazzuri: gommen salah nulis nama Hyuuga hiasi, sebetulnya saya juga ga yakin tapi kata teman saya betul, ternyata memang salah tapi dalam chapter ini sudah diperbaiki, arigatou. Saya rasa chapter ini sedikit lebihpanjang dari yang kemarin.**

**Shaniechan: ah saya jadi malu salah tulis nama. Maaf desclaimernya ketinggalan, tapi di chapter ini sudah saya cantumkan!**

**Uchihyuu nagisa: ahh gomen ga faham typo! Mohon bantuannya untuk menjelaskan.**

**Haru: di chapter ini sudah saya perbaiki penulisan nama, gommen atas kesalahan kemarin. Saya harap chapter ini sudah lebih panjang, selamat membaca!**

**Thanks for the review**

**Desclaimer : sayangnya milik MASASHI KISHIMOTO_-(author:coba kalau saya,,Neji: hn)**

Dari mata byakuganku yang entah sedang bersahabat atau berkhianat, aku memandang kearah dinding belakang kamar hinata-sama, dengan byakugan sehingga aku dapat melihat menembus dinding rumah, melihat sesuatu (bukan, lebih tepatnya sesosok tubuh) tergerai sepinggang rambutnya, disekitarnya terlihat percikan air, walau warna tak tampak pada mata byakugan, tapi aku tahu satu hal, dia hinata-sama yang sedang man…MANDI!

Seketika jantungku berdebar tak karuan, aku menelan ludah berkali-kali, sesuatu yang hangat kurasakan mengalir perlahan dari rongga hidungku, agak panas, cairan itu terus turun hingga melawati bibirku, rasanya asin dan kental. Pandanganku kabur, tapi tubuhku tak mampu bergerak, berkali-kali aku melepaskan diri dari genjutsu, tapi yang ini sungguh luar biasa. Pengalamanku selama ini tak membantu sedikitpun. Lalu semua gelap.

"neji nii-san?" suara lembut dari kejauhan memanggilku, suaranya terdengar lembut seperti semilir angin.

"Nii-san?" sura itu terasa lebih dekat. Oh.. kami-sama sudah saatnyakah kau datangkan bidadari untuk menjemputku?

"Nii-san, bangun!" sebuah tangan sedingin teratai menyentuh lenganku, aku yakin tubuhku masih terbalut pakaian lengkap, tapi kesejukan tangan bidadari penjemputku dapat kurasakan sampai kedalam hati (Author:Neji-kun lebay!). aku mencoba tersenyum, berusaha membuat sang bidadari terkesan. (aku pernah mendengar beberapa gadis konoha yang pernah bergosip, kalau senyumku melelehkan hati mereka)

"Nii-san, bangun, bangun.." ah manisnya..

"Hanabi-Chan!, b..bantu aku.." ya… ya hanabi,, ha-na-bi, tunggu,, APA! HANABI! Tiba-tiba dunia terasa berputar cepat, Kami-sama! Apa yang terjadi?

Aku membuka perlahan kelopak mataku, samar nampak gadis berambut biru dengan wajah khawatir memandangku, wajahnya dihiasi rona merah yang indah, disisi sang bidadari berambut indigo duduk bersimpuh gadis berambut hitam tersenyum aneh padaku, aku rasa aku baru saja pingsan. Pingsan setelah melihat hinata-sama mandi,, benar-benar memalukan,,, (Neji sweatdrop)

Hinata-sama dan hanabi-sama membantuku untuk duduk, lalu kurasakan tangan hinata sama yang menggenggam sepotong kain putih, menyentuh wajahku, kain itu terasa lembab dan harum, menyapu bagian dagu dan bibirku, sekilas aku melihat kain itu saat ditarik kembali oleh tangan seputih susu, ada noda merah disana, apa aku mimisan juga? Keterlaluan sekali,,,

…

Ya,, begitulah kecelakaan itu terjadi, aku memandang hiashi-sama sebentar, lalu meneruskan latihanku saat hinata-sama telah masuk kembali, aku tak berani mengaktifkan byakugan ketika dia ada disekitarku, aku takut memandang menembus kimononya, kalau itu sampai terjadi, kami-sama pasti akan mengutukku (author: ya,ya pasti, pasti. Neji: diam! Jangan ikut campur!, author: gommen, lanjutkan.) sekilas aku melihat hiasi-sama menyunggingkan senyum, apa dia tau ? tidak mungkin,,,

"neji, kurasa latihanmu sudah cukup, beristirahatlah" suara dingin kami sama menghentikan sesi latihanku. Dia tak menyembunyikan senyum diwajahnya, aku takut, terus mempertahankan sikap tenangku.

"Arigatou hiasi-sama" aku membungkukkan tubuh dan berlalu menuju kamarku, setengah berlari.

Di lorong yang panjang kudengar suara percikan air, mataku membulat, aku menundukan kepala dan bergegas menuju kamar, jantungku berdegup hebat saat melewati kamar hinata-sama, aku takut wajahku semerah wajah Hinata-sama saat melihat baka-naruto. Sial, sampai kapan ini akan berakhir!

Saat sampai dikamar, aku langsung merebahkan tubuhku, memejamkan mataku, mencoba untuk menghapus semua ingatan yang telah menggangguku. Lalu aku terlelap. Memasuki alam indah dunia khayalku, bersama gadis yang tidur disebelahku, (maksudku sebelah kamarku).

Pagi ini aku harus menemui hokage-sama, wanita berambut pirang, yang memanggil pamanku dengan sebutan anak, berapa umurnya kalau hiasi-sama yang berumur 51 tahun dipanggil anak! Dari penampilan, memang usianya terlihat baru sekitar 20-an bahkan dia terlihat lebih muda dibanding guruku yang nyentrik, guy-sensei. Aku tidak tau apa yang akan ditugaskan lady-tsunade, sebetulnya aku tidak begitu suka mendapat misi, karena aku harus meningglakan hinata-sama, jarang aku berada dalam satu misi dengannya, kemampuan byakugan hanya dibutuhkan satu dalam sebuah kelompok, jarang lebih! Tapi aku tak pernah punya alasan kuat untuk menolak sebuah misi, payah!

Menaiki undakan tangga, menuju ruang hokage-sama. Saat aku membuka pintu aku melihat lady-sizhune menggendong babi merahnya, hokage sendiri duduk santai memandangku. Mata coklatnya bertemu pandang dengan mata perakku, lalu dia tersenyum.

"Neji-hyuga mulai besok kau akan menjadi seorang Anbu, bersiaplah untuk misi barumu esok" suara hokage sama menyambar bagai petir, ANBU jarang pulang! TIDAK!( CTAR, petir nyamber-nyamber)

Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, tidak ada prestasi yang menghebohkan, tiba-tiba menjadi ANBU! Apa maksudnya? Bagaimana menolaknya? Kami-sama jangan jauhkan aku dari Hinata, kumohon. "arigatou, hokage-sama, aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin." Kenapa bibirku menghianati hatiku,,(pasrah)

Aku membalikan tubuhku setelah membungkuk pada hokage sialan itu, aku terlihat tenang, tapi pikiranku berantakan, semua bayangan hinata keluar masuk bergantian, aku ingin menangis kalau mengingat rasa kehilangan dirinya saat menjalani misi, aku takut saat kembali hinata sudah milik orang lain. Ya aku tau ini terdengar berlebihan (author:oh kau sadar ya![nepuk-nepuk bahu neji] Neji:DIAM!), walaupun umurku masih 17 dan hinata 16, tapi siapa yang tau kalau dalam tiga hari dia sudah milik orang lain, klan kami tak bisa ditebak! Rasanya aku langsung ingin muntah memikirkannya. Kami-sama tolong aku…

Langkahku gontai tak tentu arah, beberapa lama berjalan aku sampai pada lapangan latihan, tidak tau mau apa disan. Duduk bersantai dibawah pohon rindang menghadap kesebuah sungai, aku pernah melihat naruto berkali-kali berlatih berdiri diatas air disungai itu, aku tersenyum mengingatnya, entah mengapa mengingat kejadian itu membawaku pada gambaran senyum manis hinata-sama. Aku terus memandangi sungai itu, sampai aku sadar akan kehadiran…..

**Yaa,, next chapter lagi**

**Mohon reviewnya,, saya butuh kritik saran untuk kemajuan cerita ini**

**Chapter depan akan saya perbaiki lagi jalan ceritanya, saya janji chapter ketiga ceritanya akan lebih seru..**

**Jaa nee!**


	3. this is about my heart

**Yaa, saya kembali dengan cerita baru**

**Tapi saya ragu kalau chapter depan bisa saya selesaikan dengan cepat, soalnya saya sedang ujian.**

**Walau begitu saya usahakan untuk mengupdatenya sesegera mungkin…**

**Saatnya membalas review!**

**Cerullean reed: ya, saya rasa begitu, arigatou atas pujianmu. Akan saya perpanjang dichapter ini. (mungkin, hehe)**

**Uchihyuu nagisa: oh, begitu rupanya, saya agak khawatir kedepannya masih tidak ada perbaikan. Gommen! 'sebetulnya adegan nosebleed itu membuat saya kena jitak beberapa orang'**

**Hina bee lover: waah mudah ditebak yaa,, jalan cerita saya! ( neji: kau memang tidak misterius!, Author: haah padahal saya sudah berusaha keras)**

**Mayumi-chan: ah, cerita saya seru! Arigatou (bungkuk-bungkuk), yaa,,, saya minta maaf atas kecerobohan saya, gommen,, (bungkuk-bungkuk lagi)**

**Nerazzuri: Wuah, saya jadi inget sensei saya,, Guy-sensei dengan senyum blitznya! Arigatou gozaimatsu!**

**Desclaimer : ****masih punyanya MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku terus memandangi sungai itu, sampai aku sadar akan kehadiran orang lain, dengan mata biasa aku rasa tak akan ada yang menyadari keberadaannya, mungkin dia seorang shinobi yang sedang berlatih, karena air sungai terangkat dalam jumlah besar namun tertahan diudara untuk waktu yang cukup lama, membentuk kubah sempurna. Air itu tampak indah saat terpantul sinar matahari membentuk pelangi sementara disekitarnya.

Mungkin rasa penasaran yang membuatku mengaktifkan mode byakugan. Sejujurnya aku tak pernah melihat jurus ini sebelumnya, apa fungsi kubah air yang diameternya hampir lima meter sendiri? Munggkinkah sebagai perisai? Pandanganku menyapu lurus kearah sungai, disebuah pohon dipinggir sungai, dekat akar-akar yang menonjol, ada jaket yang terlipat rapih, aneh, aku merasa tidak asing dengan jaket itu. Sebelum aku memandang teralu jauh aku tahu siapa shinobi yang berlatih disiang terik ini, aku segera mengembalikan pandanganku seperti semula, jantungku berdebar hebat. Kenapa Hinata-sama berlatih dilapangan panas-panas begini? Latihan saja dihalaman rumah! (Author: "Neji-kun bodoh! Kan ga ada sungai dihalaman rumah! Masa mau berdiri diatas kolam ikan koi!, Neji: "iya ya,, Heeeh… jangan ganggu ceritaku!, mari kita teruskan.[sambil dorong author kejurang])"

Sebersit terlintas ide yang membuatku bingung beberapa saat, ini bisa jadi ide baik tapi juga buruk, aku sendiri bingung bisa melakukannya atau tidak. Kalau gagal, aku tak tau lagi harus ku kemanakan mukaku (Author:yaa tetap di wajahmu lah!). Tapi yaa inilah yang terjadi…

.

.

.

Aku menyamar menjadi Tenten, berlagak seperti orang yang ingin berlatih, jauh dilubuk hatiku aku berharap tenten yang asli sedang dalam misi yang sulit dan tidak akan kembali ke desa sampai minggu depan, walaupun itu berarti tenten akan berada dalam kesulitan besar (tenten di gerbang konoha setelah menjalankan misi : "HuatcHIM, sepertinya ada yang memikirkanku") makin dekat ke sungai, jantungku makin berdebar, dengan jurus sebesar itu, aku tak mendengar suara sedikitpun, cipratan air saja tidak, mungkinkah itu jurus baru hinata-sama? Tapi aku agak sangsi dengan kekuatan jurus itu sekarang.

Aku hampir sampai sungai, tapi sebelum sampai aku sudah terkejut melihat chakra hinata-sama membentuk bola besar yang sempurna, setengahnya berada diatas air, setengahnya lagi mendorong permukaan sungai, membentuk air dibawahnya menjadi pusaran yang konstan, bentuknya seperti rasenggan naruto, hanya ukurannya lebih besar, dan menggunakan media air bukan angin. sekilas tampak dia berdiri ditengah-tengah bola chakra, rambutnya tersebar, terlihat anggun dan mematikan dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Apa benar dia Hinata-sama yang selama ini ku kenal?

Kejadian itu tak berlangsung lama, chakra hinata-sama perlahan memudar seiring tenangnya permukaan sungai, semua itu berakhir saat angin yang menerbangkan daun-daun kering mulai lenyap. Aku terpaku, kemarin aku terbius kecantikannya, sekarang aku terbius dengan jurus barunya, kurasa dia memang cukup pantas menjadi ketua klan kami, klan hyuuga yang terhormat.

"t,,Tenten? A,,apa yang kau lakukan?"

"…" aku bingung, bagaimana tenten menghadapi kejadian ini?

"a,,apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"ah,, ya,, a,,aku ba,, baik, tentu saja" aku gugup, ini perbuatan bunuh diri yang bodoh!

" kau ingin latihan?" suara hinata lembut, anggun dan tegas tidak seperti biasanya

"I,,iya," aku takut ketahuan sekarang

Hinata-sama berjalan kepinggir sungai, kearahku, dengan kaus jaring-jaring hitam yang ketat, bentuk tubuh hinata-sama terlihat jelas, melihatnya kepalaku mulai teras berat, rasanya ada gempa, dunia serasa berputar, aku berusaha keras untuk tidak memandang tubuh hinata-sama. memandang apapun untuk mengalihkan perhatianku. Kami-sama maafkan dan tolonglah aku….

Hinata-sama hanya berjarak beberapa langkah dariku, dia tersenyum, kepalaku pusing dan aku merasa panas yang luar biasa, aku mulai mengucurkan keringat yang meleleh dari dahiku, perutku terasa diaduk, mual. "Tenten, apa kau sehat?" suara itu menggetarkan nyali terakhirku. Tapi aku harus memberanikan diri memandangnya agar bidadari ini tidak menaruh curiga padaku, saat aku memandangnya, ia sedang mengenakan kembali jaketnya, aman, terimakasih kami-sama…

"mukamu merah, apa kau demam?, kau yakin ingin latihan?"

"en,,entahlah" aku tidak boleh gugup begini terus!

Hinata-sama memandangku penuh arti, bisa saja dia khawatir, atau mungkin dia curiga, entahlah …

"uhm,, kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang"

"oh..ya" kenapa dia pulang sekarang?

"jaa nee" Sial,,,sial,,, sial

Saat hinata-sama mulai menjauh, aku merasa hampa

"Hianata!" bodoh,, apa yangku lakukan?

"y,,ya?"

"Jurus barumu tadi, hebat!" Pipi gadis itu merona, cantik..

"a,,arigatou atas pujianmu" Giliranku yang tersenyum, lega rasanya…kadangkala penghianatan mulutku tidak selalu berakibat buruk, kurasa...

(seseorang diatas pohon memandang kejadian itu sambil tersenyum, senyum kejahatan yang diikuti beberapa ide sinting. 'sekarang kena kau senpai!')[Neji: hei author!, siapa orang ini?]

.

.

Saat hinata-sama telah benar-benar pergi, aku kembali kewujud asliku. Aku duduk dipohon tempat hinata sama menaruh jaketnya tadi, aku merasa bahagia, lupa bahwa besok tugas baru menjadi ANBU sudah menungguku. Memandang matahari yang hampir terbenam, di jam yang sama dimasa yang lampau, Hinata-sama mencuri hatiku atas ketidak sengajaanku. 'hinata-sama aku menyayangimu, tak peduli kau akan membalasnya atau tidak, tak masalah kau menyadarinya atau tidak, aku tetap sayang padamu, hinata-sama' aku tersenyum, merasakan sesuatu mengalir hangat di hatiku, berdesir menenangkan perasaanku yang selalu sepi. (author:wuah, kau bisa juga jadi romantis!)

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Yaa, lanjut di chapter depan!**

**Tapi sebelumnya ada yang bisa tebak siapa yang ngintip dari atas pohon ga?**

**Dan saya mohon review,**

**Anda tidak harus memiliki akun kok, untuk me-review saya!**

**(neji:kenapa kau memaksa sekali sih! Author: kan untuk perbaikan!)**


	4. Our New Jutsu

**Yaa.. ini masih ujian tapi saya sudah kembali**

**Cerita ini berkembang lebih serius jadi jangan berharap banyak untuk tertawa ya!**

**Saya balas reviewnya!**

**Mayumi-chan: hahaha, Ini dia ceritanya, semoga kamu suka**

**Uchihyuu nagisa: Alasan yang bagus, tapi jawabannya kurang tepat**

**Noname: yaa, ini sudah lumayan cepatkan?**

**Nerazzuri: saya ga sanggup ngetik segitu banyak dalam satu waktu, hehe**

**Hina bee lover: ya, bener neji sayang banget ma Hinata, yaa masih jadi misteri neh**

**Chikuma-new: thank you, typo yang sekarang kayaknya lebih sedikit deh,,Neji ada salam!**

**Yuiki Nagi-chan: alamatnya ga bisa masuk inbox ternyata, jadi aku tulis disini ya**

**( ****http:/ forum . kompas . com / showthread . php ? 29086 - Byakugan - Eyes ****'no spasi!')**

**Iruma Aikawa: saya sudah cek tulisan ini berkali-kali semoga typo-X udah ga da. Salah semua tebakannya! Coba lagi!**

**Shinra Almighty Push Tensei: akhirnya dikau baca cerita saya juga, jadi gabung ga? Thanks ya!**

**Sabaku no ligaara: wah, terimakasih atas sarannya! Aku suka ceritamu! Review cerita ini lagi ya! Kutunggu sarannya!**

**Desclaimer: ****MASASHI KISHIMOTO lagi**

X X X X X X

Aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya untuk misi besok, berkali-kali ku cek semuanya sudah lengkap, kenapa aku tetap terjaga? Bulan purnama tampak indah dengan sinarnya yang mencoba menembus masuk kamarku. Aku menyerah, kembali duduk dan bersandar pada dinding pembatas yang memisahkan kamar Hinata-sama dengan kamarku.

Aku mencoba memejamkan mataku, membayangkan Hinata-sama bersandar di dinding yang sama, memikirkan hal yang sama. Aku tau hal itu hanya sebatas anganku saja, mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi diantara kami berdua. Aku merasa sangat frustasi dengan situasi yang sedang kuhadapi.

Mungkin keinginan untuk berada disisinya selama mungkin, atau mungkin kebiasaanku menjaga Hinata-sama disetiap waktu membuatku melangkah mengambil seuntai kalung dengan bandul tabung berisi gulungan kertas khusus. Kutaruh kalung itu di lantai depan pintu kamar Hinata-sama, berharap esok dia menemukan dan memakainya. Berharap benda itu akan berfungsi suatu hari kelak

X X X X X X

Disinilah aku dan inilah misi ANBU pertamaku

" Menjaga perbatasan selama satu minggu!"

Merana, hanya itu yang kurasakan. Berdiri di balik benda yang besar, menyamar menjadi sesuatu, menunggu hal yang tidak diinginkan, menggunakan topeng kucing aneh, ditambah lagi dengan aku harus menghadapi ini selama seminggu penuh, kata siapa ANBU hebat?

Aku pasti mati bosan kalau tidak melayangkan pikiranku kembali ke desa, memikirkan Hinata-sama yang tersenyum dengan pipi yang merona, kemudian aku akan tersenyum. Topeng kucing aneh ini melindungiku dari "dianggap sudah gila", aku mulai berhipotesa sendiri, mungkin ini memang fungsi topeng ANBU yang sesungguhnya.

X X X X X X

Malam adalah saat paling menyebalkan dalam misiku. Satu, karena gelap, situasi jauh lebih rawan, persentasi keberhasilan menyusup akan lebih besar. Dua, karena rawan, kami harus berjaga ekstra ketat. Tiga, malam adalah waktu istirahat normal dan kami malah bekerja ekstra, APA-APAAN!

Langit malam ini tidak secerah langit dimalam saat aku masih tidur di kamarku dalam kediaman klan Hyuuga, awan berarak dan dingin yang menusuk, mungkin hujan akan turun. Suara gemerisik pohon yang tertiup angin membuat suasana makin mencekam, sampai aku mulai sadar, suara ini terlalu ganjil untuk gemerisik daun,,

"BYAKUGAN!"

Aku tercengang mendapati ratusan ninja hampir menembus perbatasan, jumlah ANBU disini hanya sepuluh orang, aku sudah mencium bau darah sebelum pertarungan dimulai. Seseorang dari kami harus melaporkan hal ini, dan tidak sulit memutuskan siapa yang harus pergi. Satu-satunya anggota wanita dalam tim patroli ini yang aku belum ketahui namanya pasti menjadi pilihan satu-satunya, sedangkan Sembilan orang lainnya harus menahan pergerakan musuh paling tidak sampai bala bantuan datang.

Aku tidak yakin dengan kegunaan ranjau yang sudah terpasang, bila jumlah ninja yang harus kami hadapi mencapai ratusan orang. Sembilan ANBU, sehebat apapun ANBU, Sembilan banding seratus bukan hal yang masuk akal, tapi hanya itu pilihan yang ada. Lari hanya akan membahayakan lebih banyak nyawa.

"Hakesho kaiten"

Tepat saat hujan kunai datang, aku berputar 360 derajat, melindungi ANBU lainnya. Aku memberanikan diri berada digaris depan, kemampuan bertarung jarak dekatku lebih baik, aku akan jauh lebih berguna di garis depan walau kemungkinan terbunuh dalam posisi ini lebih besar.

Hujan turun, dingin yang menusuk tubuh sampai kedalam tulang, aku mulai menggigil dalam tiap gerakan bertahan melindungi tiap anggota tim kami. Sesuatu yang menyesakkan tiba-tiba datang, tubuhku merasa terhimpit dengan tekanan yang luar biasa, terlintas dibenakku,,

"Hinata-sama.."

Sedetik kemudian aku telah berada dibelakang ANBU lainnya. Disisiku tim delapan dalam formasi lengkap siap tempur.

"AUK" (suara akamaru, tapi jelek T_T)

"Bagaimana kau melakukan itu?"

Teleport jutsunya berhasil,,,

"Jangan tanya hal yang tidak penting, sebaiknya kalian bawa Hinata-sama kembali ke desa"

Aku menyadari tatapan Shino, tapi ada yang lebih penting dari meributkan jutsu yang hampir punah itu..

"Nii-san,,misi kami membantumu." Suara Hinata-sama bergetar, menggambarkan ketegangan dalam nada suaranya.

Aku merasa terhempas mendengarnya, bagimana melindungi dirinya dalam situasi ini?

Hinata-sama menggigit jarinya hingga mengeluarkan darah lalu membuka tujuh segel chakra, menempelkan tangannya pada permukaan tanah, kemudian dari tanah itu muncul lingkaran yin dan yang yang besar, air hujan membentuk kubah sebesar lingkaran yin dan yang mengikuti kubah chakra Hinata-sama.

"Hakke Kūshō"

Aku terperangah, jutsu Hinata-sama saat latihan di sungai itu, membentuk kubah menjadi perisai bagi kami, Hinata-sama memukul air dengan chakra, menjadikan air seperti kunai dalam jumlah ribuan, Tenten-pun belum tentu bisa menandinginya. Bertahan dan menyerang dalam satu waktu.

Satu menit, lama waktu jurus itu. Aku meraih tubuhnya yang limbung sebelum jatuh. Delapan ANBU lainnya serta Kiba dan Shino mulai menyerang sisa musuh yang tengah bergerak mundur. Hinta-sama kehilangan kesadaraan untuk sesaat, chakranya terkuras untuk satu jutsu itu.

"Hinata-sama, bertahanlah,," aku merengkuh tubuhnya dalam dekapanku, dingin hujan menghujam tubuh kami.

"Nii-san" Suaranya terdengar lemah, aku bangkit membopongnya mencari tempat berteduh. Air mataku meleleh tercampur dengan hujan malam itu, tangisan pertamaku sejak kematian ayahku.

X X X X X X

**Yaa,, gimana cerita saya?**

**Dah lebih baik?**

**Sampai jumpa di Next chapter**

**REVIEW!**

**Neji: review ya! aku pusing ngeliat author nungguin review doang!**


	5. new room

yaa, saya kembali..

ujian memang merepotkan

tapi untung sudah lewat, beberapa nilainya bahkan menginjak angka 9! KYaa!

sudah ga di center lagi, gommen yang pusing baca chap sebelumnya!,

**Mayumi-chan: aku Cuma biasa bilang, Arigatou**

**Hina bee lover: haha, kalo terlalu panjang takut aneh ceritanya. (padahal emang udah aneh)**

**Shaniechan: Tak apa, yang pentingkan sekarang dah di-review. Jawabannya ada di chapter 6, sabar yaa!**

**Nerazzuri: Oke dech! Aku balikin kaya chap sebelumnya, kupikir lebih bagus, hehe.**

**Yuki Nagi-Chan: gommen, belum bisa ngembangin cerita dengan bagus, jadinya pendek-pendek gini dech.**

**Uchihyuu nagisa: Chapter 6 akan terjawab kok! Sabar yaa…**

**Cerullean read: jurus itu terinspirasi dari game namco, bandae, naruto shipuden, cuman versi lebaynya, hehe.**

**Micon: Gommen, chapter ini sudah dikembalikan ke wujud aslinya (?)**

**Iruma Aikawa: wah, harus sabar sampe chapter 6! karena jawabanya baru ada disana!**

**Yuki mito: gommen nee, update-nya lama,,  
**

**Chikuma new: Arigatou! Cuman di chapter 4 dan 5 kok! Setelahnya akan ada banyak humor yang bertebaran (?)**

**Desclaimer: kayaknya ****MASASHI KISHIMOTO, benerkan?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seminggu sudah Hinata-sama terbaring lemah dirumah sakit. Hanabi-sama bergantian denganku menjaga Hinata-sama. Kondisinya yang tidak lebih baik dari saat ia pingsan di hutan hingga sekarang membuat hatiku terasa sakit. Aku berharap ia segera siuman, membuka kembali mata peraknya. Kupandangi bidadari kecilku. Kalung itu masih tergantung melilit tangan kanannya. Kupikir aku bisa melindungi dirinya disaat ia membutuhkan bantuanku, aku tak pernah menyangka kalau yang terjadi malah justru sebaliknya.

"Nii-san" Untuk kesekian kalinya Hinata memanggilku, awalnya aku mengira bahwa ia tersadar, namun ternyata ia hanya mengigau saja. Dalam ruangan ini hanya ada kami berdua, kugenggam tangannya erat."Hinata, bangunlah, aku rindu padamu, kumohon.." aku kembali meneteskan air mata, merengek tak ubahnya anak kecil yang minta permen.

Kupandangi kembali wajahnya, pandanganku kabur tergenang airmata, dan disana kulihat rona merah itu kembali muncul di kedua pipinya. Bibir mungil merah mudanya menyunggingkan senyum menahan tawa.

"Nii-san sungguh merindukan ku?"

"Hinata!" aku tercengang. Segera kupalingkan wajahku, menghapus air mata yang mengganggu penglihatanku, "kau sudah sadar?"

",,,"

Aku berbalik untuk memandangnya. Ia masih menutup matanya, tapi rona dipipinya menjelaskan bahwa ia sudah siuman. Aku tak sanggup menutupi senyumku. Melangkah lebih dekat kesisinya, lalu aku merunduk, mendekatkan wajahku dengan wajahnya. "muach" kekecup kening adik sepupuku. Saat ku tarik wajahku, rona merah itu makin jelas diwajah pucat bidadariku.

"Nii-san,," suaranya terdengar manja, aku bahagia, aku benar-benar merasa bahagia mendengarnya. Lama kami saling bertatap sampai…

Brak!

Pintu terbuka, Hanabi masuk seenaknya merusak suasana

"Neji nii?.." suaranya cempreng memecah keindahan ini, saat dia menatapku, aku hendak marah pada Hanabi, dia selalu berulah didekatku, tapi tidak bisa kulakukan karena Hiashi-sama berdiri dibelakangnya. Mereka berdua memandang kami dengan tatapan aneh, bahkan Hanabi melongo dengan mulut terbuka.

Tangan kananku tiba-tiba seperti kena sengat, aku segera melepaskan genggaman tanganku. Hinata-sama terbatuk, entah malu entah kaget. Aku sendiri bingung menghadapi situasi ini, memegang tangan Hinata-sama di depan Hiashi-sama dan Hanabi seperti ketahuan menggintip pemandian wanita dengan byakugan. Tapi itu bukan berarti aku pernah mengintip wanita mandi. Ya aku akui memang pernah sekali, tapi itukan tidak sengaja.

Hening beberapa saat, lalu,,,

"Huaaaa,aaaa,aaaa" Hiashi-sama tertawa keras

Aku bingung, "Hanabi temani ayah jalan-jalan, sudah lama ayah tidak berkeliling desa" Hiashi-sama meraih tangan hanabi dan menyeretnya keluar. "Neji, tidak apakan kalau kau menjaga Hinata lebih lama lagi?" lalu mereka berlalu sebelum aku menjawabnya.

Aku berbalik menatap adik sepupuku yang terbaring, "Nii-san bahkan mau menjagamu seumur hidup"

"Janji?" Hinata melirikku, tersenyum menggoda dengan pipi yang merona.

"Kalau kau mau!" dia membalas perkataanku dengan senyum, mengertikah ia dengan maksud perkataanku?

.

.

.

Pagi ini Hinata sama sudah boleh pulang, tapi aku harus pergi untuk tiga hari kedepan. Mengawal rombongan diplomatis Negri Pasir. Aku rasa bukan tugas berat, mengingat orang yang ku kawal juga sama-sama ninja, maka tugas ini sekedar formalitas, soal keselamatan, paling tidak mereka bisa kabur menghindari pertarungan.

Jadi kurelakan kesempatan mengantar Hinata pulang diambil alih Hanabi, sedangkan aku berangkat pagi-pagi sekali setelah sinar matahari mulai mewarnai langit diufuk timur. Dan semua sesuai rencana samapi aku kembali berada di kediaman klan Hyuuga.

.

.

.

"Nii-san!"

HANABI! Apa lagi sekarang? "Hm,,"

"Nii-san, Tou-san memindahkan kamarmu, barang-barang Nii-san sudah dipindahkan ke kamar yang ada didekat pintu barat, buku-buku Nii-san ada dalam kotak diatas lemari. Dah Nii-san!" cerocos Hanabi sekenanya, lalu berlari melewati halaman.

Aku melongo, kalau yang Hanabi bilang benar jadi semakin sulit berada didekat Hinata. Hiashi-sama, teganya kau melakukan ini padaku! Rasa lelah setelah perjalanan di gurun pasir tiga hari yang lalu kembali muncul. 'Tou-san, bisakah kau mendatangi Jii-san dan menyuruhnya mengembalikan diriku kekamar lamaku?'

Aku tetap masuk lewat pintu utara, mengecek perkataan Hanabi sekaligus berharap bisa berpapasan dengan Hinata dilorong kamar. Kamar hinata tertutup rapat, disebelahnya, kamarku tiga hari yang lalu, pintunya terbuka lebar menampakkan ruang kosong yang dilapisi tatami saja. Aku menghela napas, menggeser pintu kamar, meneruskan langkahku menuju kamar baruku.

.

.

.

Kamarnya jauh lebih luas dari milikku yang dulu. Aku akui kamar baruku memang lebih baik dari sebelumnya secara keseluruhan, tetapi aku tetap lebih suka tinggal di sebelah kamar Hinata-sama. Mendengar senandung kecilnya tentang lagu cinta,atau gerutuannya pada Hiashi-sama dan pekikan kecil saat sesuatu terjatuh.

"Apa Nii-san butuh bantuan untuk merapihkannya?"

"Hinata, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"a,,aku ba,,baik, Nii-san?"

"Menurut mu?"

Pipinya langsuh merah padam tanpa melewati fase merona seperti biasanya.

"Nii-san,,"

Eh! Sejak kapan bicara Hinata jadi terdengar merayu?

.

.

.

Malam ini aku berbaring dalam kamar baruku yang hangat, tapi mataku sulit terpejam. Indra pendengaranku semakin larut semakin tajam, membuatku membolak-balik posisi tidur setiap sepuluh detik sekali.

"Nii-san" suara samar-samar Hinata mulai berdenging dikepalaku, mungkin aku sudah mulai mengantuk.

"Neji Nii,,,," eh, serius Hinata memanggilku?

"Neji-kun,,," haah, yang benar! Aku bangkit dari kubur, eh dari tidur maksudnya.

SREG, suara pintu digeser

"HINATA!" jantungku benar-benar loncat keluar saat melihat dirinya berdiri dibalik pintu dengan…

**Ya,, saya tau ini garing banget.**

**Tapi saya dah punya gambaran jelas untuk chap 6 dan **

**Mungkin cerita ini akan berakhir diluar dugaan!**

**Jadi review kecil anda berpengaruh besar bagi dunia **

**Neji:(ngelirik author) Apa sih, ga jelas!**


	6. Hanabi adalah jalan cintaku

yap akhirnya cerita ini selesai juga

gommen updatenya lama! 'bungkuk-bungkuk'

baiklah, saatnya membalas review!

**Iruma Aikawa : Eh benarkah?**

**Sawal Bener si oren ganteng : fic inikan saya buat agar aman dikonsumsi ratted T, jadi memang tidak saya buat secara vulgar.**

**Ddangko:Haaha akhirnya ada yang penasaran juga! Semua jawabannya ada disini kok!**

**Nerazzuri : hehe kayaknya Hiashi kesambet tuyul rumah sakit dech.**

**uchihyuu nagisa : tenang-tenang merekakan teralu kecil untuk urusan nikah-nikahan, Neji aja yang mikirnya lebay! Hiashi kan manusia juga, walopun Jaim dia tetep punya selera humor.**

**Mayumi Nakano: saya ga berani bilang kalo chapter ini lebih panjang,, gommen!**

**Shaniechan: dengan cerita dibawah ini!**

**Ga mengerikan kok, justru konyol kalo dibayangin.**

**Cerullean Reed : tidak perlu minta maaf, memang chapnya pendek. Saya belum berani bikin chap panjang, takut aneh, gommen!**

**Chikuma new : Arigatou! Gommen soal alur, soalnya ide cerita ini didapat saat saya sedang ditengah-tengah ujian, jadi saya ceted acak-acakan di sisi soal. Jadi alurnya sprint, ngejar jam ujian, hehe**

**Yuiki Nagi-chan : kok tau sih, kalo ini chap terakhir? Hebat, kaya Ino, bisa baca pikiran.**

**Hina bee lover : setelah baca saya harap kamu menemukan jawabannya, dan karena masih kecil, soal restu jangan dipikirkan dulu.. oke?**

.

.

.

"HINATA!" jantungku benar-benar loncat keluar saat melihat dirinya berdiri dibalik pintu dengan hanya memakai ATASAN SAJA!. Jaketnya yang hanya diresleting setengahnya, menampakan kaus jaring hitam pembungkus dadanya yang agak, ya kalian tau lah, aku dilarang menyebutkannya disini...dan tinggi jaketnya yang cuma mampu menutupi sepersepuluh dari bagian pahanya secara keseluruhan membuat kaki jenjangnya terlihat sangat sempurna dalam remang cahaya. Mimpi apa aku semalam?

"Nii-san jangan berisik" suaranya mendesah pelan, aku panik tak keruan. Siapa yang tak akan shok melihat Hinata tanpa bawahan? Naruto saja bisa langsung pingsan! Kalau bukan karena kecelakaan waktu lalu, aku mungkin sudah tergeletak dengan darah yang keluar dari hidungku saat melihatnya.

[Hanabi: kena kau senpai !]

"Hinata apa yang kau lakukan?" aku membentak dalam bisikan. Tubuhku sudah kaku tak bisa bergerak.

"Nii-san tidak suka ya?" matanya membulat memandangku, suaranya terdengar kecewa, aku bingung harus jujur atau tidak. Ya, jujur saja, semua laki-laki normal manapun akan menyukai ini, tapi tidak mungkin kubilang iya, nanti aku dibunuh Hiashi-sama!, namun kalau melihat Hinata yang kecewa berat, aku juga tak tega berbohong, toh memang sebenarnya aku suka!

"…" aku masih bingung, sementara Hinata sudah hampir menangis, gawat, bagaimana ini?

Suara langkah kaki terdengar dari ujung lorong, aku yakin Hinata juga mendengarnya, tapi baik Hinata maupun diriku sendiri masih bertahan dalam posisi kami, aku belum bisa bergerak, Hinata sendiri tampaknya juga enggan pergi. Semakin dekat, jantungku makin berdebar, rasanya akan meledak dalam beberapa detik lagi.

Keringat dingin meluncur dari keningku, mataku belum berkedip menatap Hinata-sama. Aku meneguk air liurku sendiri, sampai aku bisa mendengar suara air liurku turun ketenggorokan dengan jelas. Darahku rasanya naik semua kekepala, menimbulkan pusing yang luar biasa dan membuat pandanganku mulai berkunang-kunang.

[Hanabi: puppy eyes no jutsu!]

Wajah bidadari kecil yang berdiri di depanku-pun sudah cemberut dan siap menumpahkan air mata, mengingatkanku pada kucing kecil yang baru beberapa minggu lahir. Benci setengah mati ku akui, aku justru malah makin suka! Aku curiga, Hinata menggunakan genjutsu malam ini, diakan murid Kurenai sensei.

"Nii-san!" eh, bukannya itu suara Hinata. Aku tersadar dari lamunan konyolku, menyadari bahwa suara tadi berasal dari ujung lorong, dan suara itu milik bidadari kecilku yang anehnya sedang berdiri didepanku.

[hanabi mind: nee-chan! Bukannya dia sudah tidur, gawat!]

Aku memandang lurus wajah sepupuku yang berubah tegang, kemudian memalingkan wajahku ke ujung lorong dan disana, sulit kupercaya kudapati seorang Hinata-sama lainnya yang menggunakan kimono berdiri didekat pilar besar, wajahnya tampak terkejut pada apa yang ia lihat, yang berdiri tepat didepanku.

Kejadian selanjutnya adalah kejadian berdurasi tujuh detik yang sulit kujelaskan dan kuceritakan namun sungguh ta akan kulupa sampai kapanpun.

"Hentai yaro" ucap Hinata diujung lorong, mengambil kuda-kuda dan tiba-tiba…..

.

.

.

"Jyuken" Hinata yang berdiri didekatku dan aku sendiri, belum sempat merespon kejadian itu jadi tak sempat melakukan apapun, [Hanabi: Nee-chan!]

Yang ku ingat hanya ada aliran angin yang cukup kuat untuk mendorong seseorang ke tembok batu diujung lorong, telak mengenai gadis yang berdiri didepanku, menerbangkan helai rambutku hingga menutupi wajahku selama beberapa saat. Aku menoleh ke arah ujung lorong barat, dimana Hinata dalam balutan kimononya telah beranjak mendekatiku lalu aku menoleh keujung lorong timur, dan disana tergeletak Hinata-sama yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seorang gadis kecil, ya gadis kecil dengan baju tanpa lengan yang sering membuat onar dalam hidupku, dialah Hanabi. Hanabi si Hyuuga kecil yang selalu mengerjaiku disetiap kesempatan. Jadi yang barusan merayuku itu ternyata bunshin Hanabi, pantas aneh!

Aku beranjak dari tempatku berdiri setelah paham duduk masalahnya dan menghampiri Hanabi yang mungkin pingsan akibat Jyuken Nee-channya sendiri, pelajaran berharga yang kudapat, sexy no jutsu adalah jurus yang berbahaya bagi kaum pria, tapi tidak mempan untuk wanita. Aku menyunggingkan senyum, senyum bahagia karena bisa melihat kejadian yang luar biasa langka ini. Hinata berdiri disampingku saat aku berjongkok mengecek keadaaan gadis usil yang sudah tak sadarkan diri tergeletak dilantai kayu. Dia hanya pingsan karena kaget saja, benturannya tidak menimbulkan memar atau luka sedikitpun.

Hening beberapa saat,,

"Nii-san" Hinata memecah kesunyian

"Hnnn" aku hadapkan wajahku kesamping.

tik...tik...tik

Detak jam memecah kesunyian, aku terpaku dengan wajah yang terasa panas terbakar. Hidungku bersentuhan dengan hidung Hinata, kulihat dalam samar matanya yang membulat terkejut dengan pipi merona merah sempurna, dia sungguh dewi pelipur laraku. Aku sungguh mencintainya, menyayanginya dan ingin memilikinya. Aku memiringkan kepalaku, menempelkan bibirku dengan bibir mungil miliknya. Aku bersiap menerima sebuah penolakan darinya, tapi penolakan itu tak kunjung datang, lebih mengejutkan lagi ketika suara desahan tertahan mengalun lemah darinya.

Terkejut, aku sungguh tak menyangka reaksi yang diberikan Hinata justru reaksi yang jauh berbeda dari yang kubayangkan. kulihat wajahnya dengan pipi yang merona dan mata yang tertutup rapat. "Hinata,,"

"Nii-san" jawabnya setengah berbisik, "Muach" bibirnya mengecup cepat pipi kananku, lalu ia bangkit pergi meninggalkanku disini sendiri, oh ya dengan Hanabi yang pingsan tentunya, jadi berdua, ah apa sih yang aku bicarakan ini!

Kuangkat tubuh kecil Hanabi, aku janji esok aku akan berterimakasih pada Hanabi, kadangkala ulahnya membawa berkah berharga bagiku. Untuk kasus kali ini, aku mendapatkan dewi yang kucintai, Hyuuga Hinata.

.

.

.

**Yap, fic ini berakhir di chap ini!**

**tapi kalo ada yang mau tau terusannya**

**silakan Review, **

**saya akan membuat judul baru untuk kelanjutannya!**

**jadi ditunggu reviewnya ya!**


	7. Epilogue

**Okay, saya akui, saya membuat acara jadian dua hyuuga bersaudara itu secara implisit (tidak tersurat tapi tersirat). Karena mengingat sifat dasar ****Neji yang luar biasa Jaim dan mengutamakan sekali akal sehat itu, walaupun pada akhirnya hasratnya mengalahkan logika dan sifat Hinata yang keterlaluan pemalu dan mudah gugup itu tidak membuka celah untuk menyusupkan acara tembak-tembakan yang diharapkan ****semua kalangan. Jadi saya ucapkan, Gommen! **

**Saya akan berusaha membuat cerita kelanjutan mereka tapi paling tidak dibutuhkan waktu sebulan lagi, karena saya akan menghadapi ujian nasional yang penuh tekanan, coba kalau saya seorang hyuuga, beres sudah urusan, tinggal open book sajakan? **

**Balasan reviewnya…!**

**Ddangko: yaa, saya harap epilog ini membawa mu kembali dari jalan cerita saya yang memang gelap gulita (?) karena epilog, maka ini chap pasti pendek, gommen!**

**Ichsana-hyuuga dan Hina bee lover: baik-baik, ini epilognya!**

**Mayumi Nakano: masih ada epilog, jadi tenanglah! oh Arigatou atas pujianmu!**

Hanabi POV

Aku terbangun oleh sinar matahari pagi. Kepalaku terasa berat tapi aku paksa tubuhku untuk bangkit. Tou-san tak menolelir alasan apapun soal bangun pagi, Neji sudah pernah membuktikannya.

"Ohayou, Hanabi" suara berat menyebalkan itu masuk kedalam indra pendengaranku.

"Apa senpai? Baiklah kau menang! Ya, ya, ya aku bodoh tidak memperhitungkan Nee-chan, tapi aku sudah membuktikan bahwa sekalipun kau menjadi ANBU kau tetap bisa kukalahkan, hn?" kataku cepat, aku melirik kearahnya.

Dia tersenyum, lebih seperti mengejekku. Baiklah aku akui aku tak pernah menang darinya, tapi kekalahanku terjadi karena keberuntungannya, contohnya, tadi malam Nee-chan yang menyelamatkannya, yang sebelumnya Konohamaru-kun, yang sebelumnya lagi Tou-san dan sebelum-sebelumnya lagi,, Argghhh!

"Aku hanya ingin berterimakasih, tanpamu aku tak akan tau perasaan Nee-chanmu padaku"

APA YANG BARUSAN DIA BILANG?

"Nee,,, Nee-chan menerima cintamu? Kupikir dia cinta mati pada Naruto-san? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Hnn, entahlah, aku juga tidak tau" lagaknya yang memuakan itu, mengangkat bahu, seolah-olah dunia miliknya! Menyebalkan!

"Ohayou Hanabi-chan, Nii-san, muach" Apa itu barusan? Nee-chan mencium pipi senpai? Aku tak pernah dapat kecupan, Tou-san juga, apa-apaan Nee-chan?

"Hanabi-chan kenapa?" suara lembut Nee-chanku membawaku kembali pada kenyataan, aku tak percaya aku melakukan ini!

"Nee-chan,, Hanabi juga mau ciuman selamat pagi!" aku tau terdengar kekanak-kanakan, tapi masa hanya Neji-senpai yang dapat ciuman Nee-chan! Kupandangi Nee-chan, Neji, dan Tou-san, semuanya melongo, aku gak peduli, aku mau dicium Nee-chan juga.

"Nee-chan!" aku merengek, biasanya selalu berhasil.

"eh,,ehm, baiklah, muach" yey, aku dicium Nee-chan juga!

Mereka masih bengong, aku cuek menyantap sarapanku. Ku tatap Neji-Senpai, dia senyum aneh, menahan tawa kayaknya.

"Hanabi, belajarlah memanggil Neji dengan sebutan Nii-san!"

"Eh. Uhm, iya Tou-san, baik, ehm"

Nee-chan dan Senpai menunuduk menahan tawa, apa lucunya! Tou-san juga, kenapa menyuruhku yang aneh-aneh. Neji kan bukan kakakku! Menyebalkan!

Awas kau Senpai, pertarungan kita tidak berakhir sampai disini!

**Yaa, beres sudah. Sampai jumpa di cerita lainnya!**

**Oh ya.. hampir lupa,,,**

**Keluarga besar Hyuuga dan Author mengucapkan Arigatou Gozaimasu**

**Untuk pembaca setia fic ini!, bungkuk-bungkuk,**

**Dan cerita selanjutnya, saya pastikan berada pada ratted yang sama dan genre yang sama dengan pair yang sama juga. ****Jane!**


End file.
